As is well known and understood, in a mobile subscriber access system, it is desirable to utilize time division multiple access for orthogonal (mutually non-interfering) signalling or message traffic or to employ a large number of time slots in a non-orthogonal pulse address multiple access system. A typical example of a time division multiple access communications system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,530, entitled, "Orthogonal Spread Spectrum Time Division Multiple Accessing Mobile Subscriber Access System", which issued to Frank S. Gutleber, the present inventor, on Nov. 17, 1981. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,088, entitled, "Time Division Multiple Access Communications System" which issued to Frank S. Gutleber on Sept. 23, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,244, entitled, "Self-Adaptive Mobile Subscriber Access System Employing Time Division Multiple Accessing", which issued to Frank S. Gutleber on July 29, 1980. While these systems purportedly operate as intended, the effectiveness of these systems is minimized due to interference caused by multipath returns. This is particularly true where digital pulses are transmitted and received in assigned time slots or channels and wherein multipath returns in effect stretch the composite pulse of the received signal, causing a spillover into one or more adjacent time slots, making them either unavailable for use or at least substantially reduced in performance.